serva ou fikante?
by hely-chan
Summary: uma aposta feita, nao pode ser desfeita, vamos ver quem se dara bem, kagome sera serva de inu ou inu fikara com kagome?


Serva ou Ficante?

Se eu me der bem nesta prova, você vai ter que me servir por uma semana!- dizia inu yasha, o garoto que kagome gostava, ele sabia disso, mas acima de tudo eram amigos, e sempre apostavam algo, desta vez era a prova de historia...

Ta bom, mas e se você se der mal na prova você vai ter que...Ah, não tenho idéias e como não posso te copiar, ahh...Não sei, me ajuda mirok!

Ahh, se a kagome vencer a aposta o inu yasha vai ter que fikar com ela, nem que seja só um dia, mas vai ter que fikar!

O QUE? – inu yasha e kagome perguntam ao mesmo tempo!

Isso mesmo, sabendo que a kagome e apaixonada pelo inu yasha e que ele tem uma quedinha pela kagome, a aposta esta feita!

Ta bom, eu concordo e você inu?

Eu concordo, pois sei que me darei bem na prova!

Eu já não teria tanta certeza!

Bom, mas vamos para a sala que já esta na hora da prova! Boa sorte inu yasha!

Ta bom! Ate depois!

Entao se dirigem cada um para sua sala, era sexta-feira, um dia quente, no outro dia seria sábado, e o dia da cobrança da aposta, ou kagome começaria a ser "serva" de inu ou inu fikaria com kagome, na casa de mirok, junto com um monte de gente!

Fim do período de aulas, kagome, inu yasha, sango e mirok se encontram, inu yasha não estava com uma cara muito boa, e trazia a prova nas mãos...

E então inu yasha, como foi a prova? – mirok perguntou ao ver o amigo

Péssima, tirei 0.3, e a prova valia 1.0!

Então você vai fikar coma kagome amanha? – sango diz toda feliz, enquanto deixava a kagome que ate agora comemorava em silencio que inu yasha havia perdido a aposta, completamente vermelha...

Claro! – ele não queria admitir, mas gostava de kagome, queria fikar com ela há tempos, mas ainda não tivera coragem de pedir, mas agora era a chance perfeita!

Bom, então o filme será amanha na casa do mirok, certo?

Isso mesmo! Então ate amanha que eu tenho que ir para casa! Tchau para todos!- então kagome sai correndo!

E, eu também tenho que ir!

Nos também, Tchau Sangozinha!

Tchau Mirok!

E todos vão para suas respectivas casas, passam um dia normal, exceto kagome e inu yasha que estavam felizes pelo que aconteceria no dia seguinte, pensavam em como seria e tudo mais... Quando anoiteceu, todos foram para seus quartos e logo adormeceram, pois queriam que chegasse logo o dia seguinte!

Amanheceu um dia super quente, mais quente que o anterior, kagome levantou muito feliz, tomou café da manha, e teve que ajudar sua mãe e seu avo a cortar a grama de sua casa, quando terminaram já era hora do almoço, almoçou e foi logo trocar de roupa, pois tinham combinado de estar na casa de mirok às 2 horas, ela não estava muito arrumada, porem estava bonita, com uma calca jeans justa em tom azul-claro e uma blusinha preta com detalhes em azul e um tênis rosa, em poucos minutos estava na casa de mirok, já estavam todos lá, ou seja, o próprio inu yasha, mirok e sango, kikyou e sesshoumaru, ayame e kouga, kanna e o pequenino shippou (nesta fic ele era um menino de dez anos e a kanna tbm!), então kagome cumprimentou todos!

Bom, inu yasha mantinha uma certa distancia de kagome, o que não ajudava muito, não estavam vendo o filme ainda pois não estavam com vontade, por isso estavam na garagem ouvindo musica, mas todos os casais estavam separados, ou seja longe, meninos dançando ou sentados e meninas conversando ou brincando com o cachorro!

Kagome estava sentada fora do portão, então passa por ela sesshoumaru, kouga e por ultimo inu, então...

E bem com você que eu quero conversar! – então inu yasha volta e senta do lado de kagome, com um sorriso nos lábios, mas um sorriso que não revelava o por que dele!

Diga kagome!

Ahh, e sobre a aposta, o meu...Premio...

Ah, eu sabia que você iria falar disso, bom e que...

Responda, você quer, pois se não quiser não precisa fikar comigo...

Não, eu quero sim...Mas... Sei lá, e estranho...

Então, você quer?

Eu fiko, mas depende de você!

Não, não e de mim, pois você sabe que eu quero, mas preciso saber se você quer!

Eu quero, então, pode ser?

Claro...- então se olham, sorriem de envergonhado, e então inu yasha beija kagome, um beijo tímido, que logo fica mais ardente, depois do beijo inu yasha se levanta e vai para dentro da garagem e kagome fica lá fora sozinha, mas logo a puxam para dentro...

O tempo passa e todos resolvem assistir o filme, então kagome chega perto de inu yasha e...

Vamos ver o filme?

Vai lá, senta que eu já vou!

Ta bom! – e assim kagome se senta no sofá, na sala todos estavam menos inu yasha e mirok, os casais estavam formados, apenas sango estava sozinha e kagome, e claro, de repente inu yasha entra e chama sango, e depois entram sango e mirok de mãos dadas, todos deduziram que estariam fikando, mas nada do inu entrar, então, kanna o chama...

O inu yasha, venha fazer companhia pra kagome, não deixa ela sozinha... – então ele entra, senta-se do lado de kagome e a abraça, durante o filme, os dois ficam abraçados, e as vazes se beijavam, tudo bem descontraído, quando o filme terminou, inu yasha chama kagome num canto...

Kagome, você gostou de fikar comigo?

Sim, mas por que pergunta?

Por que eu tenho uma coisa pra te dizer...

Diga então...

E que eu queria...er...Te dizer que...eu...sabe...

Diga inu...

Calma...e que...eu...gosto muito de você...

Como assim?

Eu quero...namo...Namorar você...por que eu amo você...

Você quer namorar comigo, serio?

Só se você quiser...

Mas e claro que eu quero, sabe que gosto de você, você sabe que eu te amo!

Então, você aceita namorar comigo?

Claro, sim, sim, sim, SIM!

Calma não grita!

Ah, desculpe, me empolguei!

... – inu yasha abraça kagome e a beija, um beijo terno, meigo e cheio de amor...

depois vão todos embora e inu yasha e kagome nunca mais seriam os mesmos depois daquele dia...

Oie! Galera, essa historia ficou curtinha, mas acho que ficou legal, um pouco do que acontece nesta historia aconteceu comigo, ou seja parte do filme e de ficar com o "inu", mas o resto e tudo invenção da minha cabecinha vazia e sem ocupação...

Espero que vocês gostem, e mandem reviews!

Então eh so isso!

Agora terei que me dedicar mais a minha outra fic, a "amor de irmãs", que ainda não tah terminada!

Bom, so mais um pedido, REVIEWS!

E so clicar ali em baixo!

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - -

- - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - -

- - -

-


End file.
